


[podfic of] Catalyst, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex, Use of the word Slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Catalyst by synonomy.Author summary-Gerard explains to Frank why he likes getting fucked.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	[podfic of] Catalyst, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290768) by [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Catalyst%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Catalyst.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html)! IMO synonomy writes some really great dirty talk, and just nails a really fun dynamic between Frank and Gerard. I love the movement between this mutually antagonistic snarking and the utterly total trust between the characters that makes them feel safe enough to get their kink on. Ugh so good! Also I'm a nerd and I love the catalyst metaphor. :D 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on February 9, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
